


Change For the Better

by hellhoodie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad gays, Trans Male Character, a recent event that happened, i do plan to better myself and heal with time, my chest has been burning with guilt, stars are nice, vent - Freeform, what do i tag this-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoodie/pseuds/hellhoodie
Summary: Vintage has lost his friends because of his irrational behavior and explosive actions he’s done to himself, and to others. He plans to better himself and make up for his mistakes, His boyfriend Double Egg comforts and listens to him.
Relationships: Double Egg/Vintage (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Change For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my partner for helping me through this and hope for the best with time, I’m self reflecting and taking my time to realize what i’ve done and how i can make it better. i’ve never wanted to be someone that makes people uncomfortable in any way. my actions say otherwise, there is no excuse for that. now my plan moving forward is to get rid of those behaviors and improve my mental state. and hopefully i can make amends with the people i’ve hurt. genuinely.

Change For The Better.

Vintage sat on the field looking at the sky, the gentle breeze blowing through his tentacles as he tried to control his breathing. His face had traces of tears and his body shaking. Occupying himself by picking at the grass, not caring if it got on his clothes. he was so mesmerized by the sky, and crying so hard he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

It was Double Egg, his boyfriend of three months. calmly walking up behind him and taking a seat next to him wrapping an arm around the crying inkling.

They were both silent, it was a comfortable silence. With Double Egg rubbing Vintage’s back and running his hand through his tentacles. It seemed to calm down Vintage somewhat, but failed when his mind raced with thoughts again.

He was crying because he had failed, he had failed to keep the few friends he had around him. Vintage was stubborn and cold yes, but his behavior towards them, the inklings and octolings that had showed him kindness and support, wasn’t right in any sense.

He never did realize what he was doing was wrong. Not until it was too late and had ultimately made everyone uncomfortable around him. He had taken responsibility for his actions. But his mind keeps racing with how many things he could’ve done better, how he could’ve handled it, keep his mouth closed at times and be more supportive.

But Vintage didn’t. 

He was certainly regretting it, he was crying over the loss of his friends due to his actions. How it stings that he had made people. Kind people, feel uncomfortable and angry. He was suffering inside, the crippling loneliness hitting him like a truck yet again. 

He had lost Skull and Aviators already. Now some of the few people he trusted were gone. It was all because of him not being able to realize his behavior and actions he’s done were wrong. There was no one to blame but himself.

Vintage accepted that and understood what he had done. Sobbing into Double Egg’s chest as he was cradled in loving arms. Loving arms he felt he didn’t deserve, Double would be better with someone not as terrible as him.

Despite this Double stayed. Double never left, hell even after Vintage made Double worry, he continued to stay. It amazed him how someone could be so nice to him, he was upset at himself for taking that kindness and support for granted and advantage of because of his own sick mind and desires.

“Thank you, Double.” Vintage cried into Double’s neck. The tears pooling out of his eyes.

“It’s alright, I’m here. I always will be. You’ll get through this I promise you Vin.” Double kissed Vintage all over his face. 

After a while Vintage had calmed down, still sitting in the field they had noticed it was getting darker and colder outside. Double then decided it was best to head in for the night. But before he could start walking back he noticed Vintage was standing still, staring at him.

“D-Double Egg wait!” Vintage called out. Double looked back at him confused. It was silent again until Vintage took off his windbreaker. showing the shirt sleeve shirt he was wearing.

The scars were visible, he made them himself. He wasn’t wearing his binder either, it was Vintage standing there with more tears down his face.

“Listen I, I know what I did to them was wrong. None of them deserved that, my irrational and unneeded behaviors led me to where I am now. I now know what I must do. I need to better myself, to be stronger mentally, more understanding and open minded and take people’s feelings and situations into consideration instead of acting on my thoughts in the instant.” Vintage was standing talk and confidentially as the wind picked up a bit.

“It was not fair to anyone how I acted and treated people, my eyes are opened now. I see clearly what needs to be done in order for me to heal, and to be better not just for myself, but for you, for my friends, for the people i’ve hurt along the way.” Vintage took a deep breath.

“My best friends did not deserve what I did, they didn’t deserve to sacrifice their mental health just for me only to make them feel uncomfortable and insecure. My teammates deserved a better and stronger friend. I... I can’t keep feeling sorry for myself and wait until someone to save me or feel sorry for me.” The tears had stopped at this point. His chest felt lighter but the pain was still keeping it heavy.

“I disappointed and hurt a lot of people, i’ve made mistakes that are inexcusable.” Vintage walked closer to Double speaking clearly. “I should have never worried or hurt you in any way, I should’ve been honest from the very start. please, forgive me. I plan to make it better and up to everyone i’ve hurt, no matter what. I will get stronger mentally and push out my intrusive thoughts and needs, rather than feeling sorry and hating myself. I’ll be focusing on turf and understanding people and their boundaries and/or triggers more.”  
Vintage hugged Double tightly. Both arms wrapping around his waist as if he would leave at any second.

“I’d like to start with making things better with you Double, I hurt you when you didn’t deserve it and I kept things from you i didn’t think you’d want to hear. But that was my choice, and it was the wrong one so please allow me to make up and love you as you deserved to be loved and treated.” Vintage pleaded.

Double stood there the entire time, listening to every word, the cracks in his voice from crying, how his face scrunched when he fought back tears and how genuine the look on his face was while saying this.

All Double did was smile and slowly took of his shades, shedding a few tears as well. Wrapping his arms around his lover and kissed him deeply.

“I’d want nothing more.”

Both had continued to stare into each other’s eyes. no words were needed as they slowly walked hand in hand back to their house to turn in for the night.

Vintage had a lot of healing and self improvement to do, but Double would be there every step of the way to support him.

—————

This was a small rant/vent i’m actually feeling confident about changing myself and reflecting on my actions. I wrote something quickly as a distraction and since this had happened with my partner and I,,, I wanted to try something new? idk i’ll be writing and posting more! Thank you for reading!!!

-Damian


End file.
